


I'll Keep The Clouds Out Of The Sky In Your Eyes

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: This work is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2, Day 3.Prompts: Romantic | PlatonicBonus: Sharing a blanket





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> What I DO know is that this covers so many of the prompts.  
> And it's really open-ended, so I apologize for the potential frustration.

_It’s not easy to reach out to someone and ask for something uncomplicated_ , Kei reflected. Especially when one wasn’t on particularly good terms with the person they were asking. And yet, he had decided to show up at the Kageyama residence, carrying nothing more than his phone and keys to his house.

His mother had looked happily surprised when Kei had mentioned staying at a friend’s for the night and had sent him on his way without asking any questions. She hadn’t even registered the fact that he wasn’t carrying any clothes, toiletries, and the like.

_If only she knew the circumstances. But, then again, did even Kei know what he was getting himself into?_

No light was streaming out through the windows, as he had expected; Tobio had mentioned that there was no one at home. The door opened before he could knock, and he watched as blue eyes stared intently at Kei’s hand, which was motionless in midair. Greetings were exchanged, even in the absence of words. Neither of them commented on the lack of adequate lighting, or the fact that they couldn’t even see each other’s face clearly.

_It’s not easy to reach out to someone and ask for something uncomplicated when one knows how easy it is for their vulnerable state to be taken advantage of._

Kei stepped into the house with Tobio right behind him, and it felt like stepping into unfamiliar territory, in more ways than one. He let the inhabitant lead the way up the stairs, which probably felt shakier because he was climbing it in the dark. Or maybe it was just the fact that he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

Kei felt like he was overflowing, like some of those feelings were threatening to escape him, tantalizingly close to the brim of the vessel that was his heart.

_It’s not easy to reach out to someone and ask for something uncomplicated when there’s so much room for misunderstandings._

Silently, they entered Tobio’s bedroom. The room itself was shrouded in darkness, but Kei could tell that Tobio had thought everything out, and prepared, too. His hand briefly shook when an unfamiliar one engulfed it and tugged. The hand holding his was just as uncertain as he was, and he could feel it trembling, so he squeezed it, hoping to convey encouragement.

Tobio crawled onto the bed first and lay down under a blanket, his back facing the wall. Kei moved slowly, but eventually he was laying under the blanket as well, facing Tobio. Both of them were increasingly unsure of what the next step was.

And they never did figure it out, because tears streaming down Tobio’s face beat them both to the chase.

The moment he realized he was crying, Tobio’s instinct to hide his expression resulted in him burying his face in Kei’s chest. The led to Kei embracing him tightly, nose buried in jet black locks. Tobio’s body had been trembling at first, but it gradually transformed into violent shaking. Through all this, not a single sound escaped his mouth, and Kei rocked him back and forth to calm him down somehow, unable to think of any alternatives.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but at some point, his hand had reached out to hold Tobio’s. Kei stroked the callused palm gently, a far cry from the ruthlessness with which he threw insults on the court. Before he could stop himself, his fingers touched a scar, and Tobio quickly snatched his hand back, his eyes lowered as if he was expecting judgement, criticism, or even mockery.

_It’s not easy to reach out to someone and ask for something uncomplicated when it’s you and me because it’s never not complicated with us._

Wordlessly, Kei reached for the hand once more, and to Tobio’s astonishment, brought it to his lips and kissed it repeatedly. He kissed the scar last, looking at his companion as he did so, and heard Tobio’s breath hitch.

He felt the drops of emotion spill over and swiftly trickle down. The vessel had overflowed; there was no turning back.

_It’s not easy but you did, and what does that tell you about us?_

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to interpret what happens after. Does this take an explicitly romantic turn? You're also free to interpret why Tobio is crying and why Kei is there at all.
> 
> While the fic and my life are completely unrelated, this is kind of based off my experiences with mental illness. Sometimes I just really want to be held at night. 
> 
> As for the prompt, I thought "why settle with either romantic or platonic when I can balance myself on that blurry line that separates the two". :P
> 
> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are really appreciated ^_^


End file.
